The ability to functionalize molecules is a long standing practice in organic chemistry that has led to advances in the synthesis of natural products, pharmaceuticals, and polymers. However, the analogous chemistry of crystalline extended solids remains undeveloped because they generally lose their structural integrity under the reaction conditions required to carry out meaningful organic transformations.